


Better

by residentsheeper



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentsheeper/pseuds/residentsheeper
Summary: In the chaos of life, they find certainty and comfort in each other.Just a short slice of a quiet New Year's Eve with them.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so. I have forgotten how to write but also wanted to do something for NYE. Thus, this. (shrug)
> 
> Here's to a better year in 2021.

Matteo busies himself around the kitchen, laying out ingredients he has cobbled together over the past few days in preparation for this. It is nothing too special, considering it is just himself, David and Laura - and something simple would have sufficed, but Matteo just thought it would be nice to properly mark the occasion, even with all the bad that is going on in the world right now, or, especially because of that.

He checks the fridge again to see the wine is where they are supposed to be.

* * *

He has moved across town to David’s place when the new prevention rules came out in Berlin, knowing how the household mixing rules would make it difficult, and decides having his boyfriend close is the preferred option in face of other alternatives. It was not a difficult move, after all, considering he just packed some clothes, his laptop and what remains of his weed stash and then moved over.

Life has been weird, to say the least. The only constant in all that may well be only David’s routine of morning runs. Laura telecommutes every day, working on her job that Matteo somehow never manages to remember what it is about. Matteo, too, stays in a lot, though that is probably more usual for him - first at the flatshare and now in the Schreibner household. Though he is also thankful with all the weirdness going on, that people he know, his friends and his mother, have all managed to stay safe and healthy through all of it so far.

His gap year has mostly been derailed, and he tried to make the most out of it. In the end, having more time to himself while managing to not spiral too often meant that he had more time to do his soul searching on what he wanted to do. Going to university is probably not what he particularly needs, nor is studying his strong suit, but given how he thinks he wants to do something related to the environment, and uni is free for them, he figures he could give it a shot - maybe learning about something that he is truly interested about would be what makes the difference.

With the uni moving to remote learning early on, it results in Matteo staying in almost constantly staying at home, staring at his computer to catch online lectures, and just hanging out inside to Netflix and chill with David, or busy himself with computer games. The only times he really braves the outside world is when he has to make a grocery run, or on occasion when he had a shift at the deli - though with restaurants shifting to delivery only, and that he is conscious to avoid human contact, the last one is really a rare occurrence.

David is probably the one who is the most active outdoors among the three of them. In the end, when you are in film school, you can hardly film or direct remotely to work on your film projects - though aside from those tasks that he needs to be outside for, his classes have also gone remote. He continues going on his runs, for he needs a way to get the excess energy and restlessness out of him, but beyond that even he is consciously trying to minimise the occasions he has to be outside and be around other people, even when considering social distances and other preventative measures being enforced and all that. One solution he has come up with, is converting his original project plan so that the short video project can be done entirely within the confines of his home by himself - which consists of him following Matteo and Laura around with his camcorder in hand, sometimes much to Matteo’s chagrin, considering he would much rather touch and cuddle up against David, which is impossible when the person of his affections is trying to film him.

* * *

Such as right now, as David is hovering around him to get shots of him preparing some of the ingredients for their New Year’s Eve meal, if there is such a thing.

“David?” Matteo whines, “do you really have to do that?”

Matteo would much rather make David “help out” in the kitchen, which mostly consists of scenes like Matteo tuting at him as David accidentally cuts something in half, but the gist of it is Matteo would rather have David next to him so they can spend some quality time together and that he could cuddle his boyfriend.

David relents, “okay, just let me get a shot of the food when we’re ready,” he says as he pans the camera around the kitchen, then going and placing the camcorder down safely on the dining table. Opening his arms as he walks back into the kitchen and having Matteo falling into the hug, David nosing Matteo’s hair and pressing kisses there.

“So, do you need my help with all this?” He asks, eyeing the various ingredients on the counter, to which Matteo adamantly says yes, despite both of them knowing that David is a bit hopeless in the kitchen.

* * *

Laura had emerged from her room, having checked out from work for the extended weekend, and finds the two idiots in the kitchen in the ridiculous situation of David holding Matteo while the blond boy moves around the kitchen and checking on the pans and oven. Those two really never cease to amaze her. She manages to sneak a video of them on their phone and sends it to them, before David notices her and tells her that dinner is about to be ready.

The dinner is fun, all things considered, with Matteo switching to Italian for a stretch of it just to annoy David who could not figure out what he is saying, or when Matteo for some reason went and got a piece of bread to wipe up some gravy on the plate and then proceeded to eat said piece of bread, while David is on the verge of losing it to hysteria. Honestly, Laura wonders a lot, if this boy hadn’t somehow wormed his way into David’s life, how her brother would be holding up in times like these. She thinks with all the hardship that has come their way, there are still some lucky stars looking over them to have brought Matteo into their lives.

Much later, with the first wine bottle emptied and the second one well on its way to meet the same fate, Laura retires to her room, when the two boys are lost in each other, oblivious to everything around them, sitting by the balcony window, buried in an impossibly large blanket that looks cozy and looking out into the outside world.

* * *

Matteo cuddles into David, as they sit side by side on the floor, still managing to hold and drink out of his own glass even in the cocoon of blankets. David runs his hand through Matteo’s hair, his own glass already forgotten somewhere nearby, instead focusing on the feeling of Matteo in his arms, the familiarity and softness of Matteo anchoring him as well. The world outside is uncharacteristically quiet, as they both remember the year before, when they were stuck in a party somewhere, and somehow ending up with some fireworks handed to them and then setting them off at some park nearby. It is for the best, of course, and the calmness probably reassures them that in this sheltered space of theirs, they are safe.

“Do you think this year will be better?” Matteo asks, as he realises from the time on his phone - also on the floor - that the new year has already arrived.

David ponders the question for a little, pressing a kiss to Matteo’s temple as he continues to card Matteo’s hair.

“I hope it will be better.”

Matteo hums in agreement, seemingly deciding that the answer is good enough.

They fall asleep in the warmth of the cocoon of blankets.

David would later wake up in the middle of the night, somehow managing to drag both Matteo and the blankets off the floor and back into his room, back to the comforts and familiarity of their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr (on hiatus)](https://davenziabend.tumblr.com)


End file.
